fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. DS
Fantendo Smash Bros. DS is a game by Bomb Productions Games. Since it is a Bomb Production, please don't edit except for spelling errors. It could be considered the direct sequel to Fantendo Smash Bros.. A dojo can be found here. Story For full story seeFantendo Smash Bros. DS/Story In Iliana, 20 years have passed since Nelson saved the world from Arlen. A time of peace has come over the land, but soon a clan called the Black Magus Clan arises. They preform a ritual that brings Arlen back, and he sets a plan in action independent from other villains. He uses his magic to summon Nelson to Final Destination, where he confronts him, defeating him. He leaves Nelson for dead, kicking his unconscious body into the swirling void. Meanwhile, Hades is in his luxury penthouse high above New York when he recieves a cell phone call. The call says that he knows how Hades can revive Gagmier, but Hades is skeptical. He drives to the address anyway, which turns out to be a junkyard, and is ambushed by masked men in purple. You take control of Hades at this point, and you fight to the interior of a junk fortress. Once he reaches the interior, he comes across a door. He enters the room to see a high backed chair facing away from him and at a large screen. The chair turns, and Hades is faced with an old friend... Nelson wakes up in another world where he is faced with a certain green Tanooki... Characters Default Characters More to come... Unlockable Characters Movesets Stages Default McBoo's Mansion *Series: McBoo's Mansion *Hazards: ? DNAirship *Series: Lemmykoopa24 Series *Hazards: The ship's cannons will shoot you. Night Villa *Series: Nightwolf (series) *Hazards: ? Timid *Series: Super Beary Bros. Series *Hazards: If you get hit by the sun you get hurt, the cloud platforms fly away sometimes, wind. *Description: Beary's hometown. It's where almost all of the SBB games take place. It's windy and hot, so be careful. Wasresh City *Series: Dashed Koopa Series *Hazards: Cars, Koopa Shells *Description: Dashed Koopa's home town. The city is very busy, so expect to see cars ride on track. This place is placed on ground, but you can enter elevator, and them battle takes in air. RedYoshi's Island *Series: RedYoshi (series) *Hazards: None Laser Tagged *Series: ? *Hazards: ? Micool's Castle Town *Series: Micool Series *Hazards: Micool Guys *Description: It has shops, buildings and it even show's Micool's Castle. Watch out for the Micool guys that are seen running around. Bumping into them can cause damage. The Control Room *Series: Oxus *Hazards: The Datalands *Series: Shroomy (series) *Hazards: Goombas *Description: The first area of the CATEGORIES is a relativly simple stage. It simply consists of a flat green grassland with ? Blocks and Goombas. Carina More to come. Hidden RedYoshi's Story *How to unlock: Play as RedYoshi in 5 matches *Series: RedYoshi (series) *Hazards: ? ? Casino *How to unlock: Unlock the Mysterious Mr. ? *Series: N/A *Hazards: Roullete Wheel, Slot Machine, Lasers, Quoombas *Description: Quite possibly the craziest stage in the entire game, it consists of a series of platforms suspended over a giant roullete wheel with a giant slot machine with ?'s face in the background. You can set off the machine and it will either dispense items, shoot lasers at opponents, or kill you depending on how the wheels match up. Quoombas will also walk around and lasers will fire randomly. New York City Harley's Mountain *How to unlock: Play as Harley B. Koopa 10 times in Ludwig's Castle and 5 times in Bowser's Castle. *Series: Future Series *Hazards: Harlings, boulders, clouds. *Description: It's Harley's glorious mountain, making it's way as a stage in Fantendo Smash Bros. DS. Harley's personal minions, the Harlings, will attack any fighter that gets in their way. Boulders will also occasionally fall from the sky and do massive damage to players. Watch out for the clouds because they will automatically hide your character from view. More to come. Items *Smash Ball *Chaos Emerald *Crimson Wings *Punching Gloves *RedYoshi Egg *Assist Trophy *Time Hole Bomb *Sashi Egg *Bullet BoB *(more to come) Assist Trophies *'Mack - '''The foul-mouthed Moogle mechanic may not be much of a fighter, but he will give a good whack with his wrench, not to mention let off a few healthy curses while he's at it. *'Bloop' - YoshiEgg Nook's best friend appears as an Assist Trophy. He squirts ink on the screen so that no one else can see but the user for a short amount of time. *'Jiggy P '- Litle P & Sandslash's brainy sister helps the user of an Assist Trophy by getting in a giant, robotic mecha resembling herself and blasts the competition. (She made it herself!) *'Fire Master' - Fire Master unleashes a blazing inferno onto the stage, giving serious damage to everybody but the user. *'Kolorado' - Kolorado, a real character from the Paper Partners Series, helps out by throwing pick-axes at opponents. *'Xero' - The mysterious being possessed by Dark Matter appears as an Assist Trophy! Xero, much like Meta Knight's final smash in SSBB, turns the stage dark, then slashes his sword on a random smasher. But, be careful, he can slash the user, too! *'Scribble'- The brave Drawling warrior will draw a random item with his stylus, then use it to attack! (Items are bazooka, tank, missile, or bomb) *'Code'- Shroomy's computerized arch-nemesis copies the data of a random opponent, transforming into a clone of them and using their own attacks against them. *'Orly '-Orly, Nightwolf's computer-code-talking friend, may be one of the strangest Assist Trophies in the game. Orly spins around once and causes one status ailment to a random smasher according to what he says. *'Justin Time' - Pesh's long-time friend and time keeper of Pushopolis helps out by putting all smashers except the user of the Assist Trophy in slow motion. *'Beary' - Beary appears here in the game as an assist trophy! He brings a bunch of items out of his non-existent pocket and throws them to the user! *'Zen Guy' - Dashed Koopa's super intelligent friend appears as an assist trophy! To attack, he uses his splingshot, and effect vary from your character's type. He is unlockable and to unlock him, use every characters' Final Smash. *'Gonard'-One of Groudous Maximus' most strongest minions. He can do mostly anything Ridley can do but only is there for 64 seconds. You unlock him by being Micool the Master and Mick Cool 20 times. *'Charmer'-Charmer may appear in either Charmander Form or Human Form. In Charmander Form, he blows fire left and right. But in Human Form, he uses fire blasts from his hands. *'Toadtool - Dashed Koopa's intellegent friend helps out by planting Toad Bombs in random places in the ground so that opponents step on them. *Banana Jr.' - One of Clyde's Friends is a assist trophy! He'll be slippery! *'RedBirdo' - If RedYoshi is having trouble in a match, call on RedBirdo, RY's girlfriend! Using her huge blowmouth, she blows up a killer swirling tornado that engulfs almost one-fourth of the stage! The twister inflics a moderate amount of damage, though. *'The Fan and The Enemy' - A very rare AT, the two patron Gods of the Fantendoverse have a raging battle on the stage. Instant KO from at least one player is nearly inevitable. ''More to come... Gallery File:Dashedsprites.png|Dashed Koopa sprites. (Made by Uil Team.) File:Chrome_ML_copy.png|Chrome sprites. (Made by ML.) File:Fightshroobster_sprites.png|Shroobster sprites. (Made by Uil Team.) Animations Idles Chrome idle.gif|Chrome. Dashed idle.gif|Dashed Koopa. Shroobster idle.gif|Shroobster. File:Clyde-idle-ML.gif|Clyde. OxusIdle.gif|Oxus Walks/Runs Chrome walk.gif|Chrome. Dashed walk.gif|Dashed Koopa. Shroobster walk.gif|Shroobster. File:Clyde-run-ML.gif|Clyde. OxusWalk.gif|Oxus Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Crossovers Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Crossover Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Clyde Category:Bomb Productions Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fantendo Games Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Sequels